


多学一门语言有时也是坏事

by AndrelWilliam



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: ※ CP：superbat（超蝙） kontim※ 搞笑欢乐风，极短一发完，无脑OOC※ 梗来源于：http://a2.qpic.cn/psb?/db707fe8-7294-4549-9779-dcb2157d511d/0vL2bJKu.eV3XMX7dObvQi9l1NbXqiohVpaCDba89FU!/c/dCEBAAAAAAAA&ek=1&kp=1&pt=0&bo=vAJPAQAAAAARF9A!&vuin=781032689&tm=1518094800&sce=60-2-2&rf=0-0





	多学一门语言有时也是坏事

相比于隔壁托尼·斯塔克犹如教科书般标准的花花公子做派，布鲁斯自诩一直都是一个“理想中的”花花公子。所谓“理想中的”，是因为布鲁斯·韦恩几乎是每个哥谭女性的梦中情人，而风流洒脱的做派并没有妨碍大众对他的崇拜，反而加深了女人们心中“风流总裁遇到真爱浪子回头”的形象。布鲁斯也不清楚自己为什么总给人一种“即使喝酒打架抽烟也是个好孩子”的感觉，但他知道自己就是《五十度灰》的男主角范本。

 

总之，布鲁斯很清楚自己魅力无限，不仅仅是针对女性——也针对男性。坊间对他的性向猜测议论纷纷，他被八卦小报猜测的男性情人也有一个漫长的列表。然而布鲁斯对此自然是嗤之以鼻，即使有的时候连迪克和提姆都会旁敲侧击想找出某个对象。但是，蝙蝠侠不需要恋人，就算他有无数段露水情缘、曾经与某个女性真的产生过好感，但他是孤身只影的蝙蝠侠、黑暗中的骑士、哥谭的守护者……啊哈，IRON MAN SUCKS——

 

 

“叩叩——”阿尔弗雷德慢悠悠地走进来，布鲁斯下意识收起摆着的动作，板起严肃的脸：“阿福。”

 

管家瞧了他一眼，懒得拆穿自家老爷在镜子面前一连串的自言自语：“老爷，将礼服给您放这儿了，记得去参加今晚的晚宴。”

 

“我还以为你通知提姆去了。”布鲁斯试图从大脑里找出这个晚宴的任何信息，查询结果为零。

 

“提姆少爷表示您再这样做控诉您虐待童工，”阿尔弗雷德语速平稳地叙说着，“于是他说有个‘约会’所以今天不回家了，同时鉴于您刚才……已经浪费了一些时间，现在离晚宴开始还有30分钟。”

 

“让他们等我吧。”布鲁斯叹了口气，碍于管家的威视之下拿起了西装。

 

 

——

 

布鲁斯面无表情地把车速飙到150km/h，无视两旁刺耳的喇叭声在哥谭的夜风中疾驰。他真是越来越搞不懂阿尔弗雷德了，且不说这是个足够无聊的晚宴，当他心烦意乱地想掏出自己的名片时，结果一不小心掏出了避孕套。结果当然是不仅仅把那个来自大都会的小记者吓了个够呛，还成功预定了明日报纸的头条——哥谭王子性向再度成谜，晚宴邀约神秘男子？

 

总之，把绯闻交给阿尔弗雷德去解决吧。布鲁斯长叹一声，瞥见这辆阿斯顿马丁已经提示快没油了，于是看着GPS就近找了个加油站停下。

 

 

布鲁斯拎着一瓶矿力宝，一边看手机一边心不在焉地排在加油站商店的队伍里。即使这个人穿着近五千美金的西装还精致地胶着头，身旁的人似乎也只是窃窃私语也并未做些什么。布鲁斯注意到这些语言有西班牙语、有意大利语、还有中文……这对一个纨绔子弟当然是个难题，但绝不可能瞒得了蝙蝠侠。就算不论布鲁斯，最像蝙蝠侠的罗宾提姆至少能说六门语言……

 

[你一直偷偷盯着前面那个人，克拉克。]

[我没有。]

[你明明就有——你盯着他的屁股看呢。]

[康纳，我没有，我只是在想他这种上流社会的人居然也出现在这种小地方。]

[算了吧，克拉克，我看你只是想摸他的屁股。]

 

布鲁斯忍住自己没有转过头去，但现在变得既尴尬又有趣了——这两位在他身后讨论摸他的屁股的两个男人，说的是氪星语。

 

 

——

 

这证明学会研究对象的语言的确没错，虽然花了点功夫——但布鲁斯还是学会了这种奇怪的外星语言。不过除了他之外，估计这个星球上也没有人能够听得懂这种语言了。这也就是后面两个人肆无忌惮地聊着他的屁股的原因。

 

好了好了，我知道自己的魅力无穷。布鲁斯表示出门遛个弯就能发现超人也是没谁了，如果这件事情被莱克斯·卢瑟知道他可能要被嫉妒死了。鉴于他的车上没带蝙蝠侠的战衣和氪石估计发生什么矛盾他也比较吃力，于是他决定智取——

 

当他用低沉地嗓音对着售货员说“不用找了，剩下的都是你的小费”，他确定听到了氪星人心动的声音。这简直轻而易举，他放慢步子走出商店，果然那个大只的氪星人犹犹豫豫地站在店门口，还时不时往自己这边张望着。

 

很好，布鲁斯——拿下他，看看他这颗外星脑袋里有没有什么奇怪的想法。

 

 

布鲁斯衔着香烟，转过身走到那个氪星人的身边——蓝眼睛、黑头发，除了格子衫有些土气长相算是上乘，还真是和人类一模一样呢。这时候外星人瞪大眼睛看起来十分惊讶——是的，他大概做梦也没想过哥谭王子有主动接近他的一天吧——他脸颊发红，开始闪避布鲁斯的目光。

 

“借个火？”布鲁斯似笑非笑地说着，而对方像个害羞的大男孩惊慌失措地盯着他，翻找了一圈紧张地表示自己没有打火机。

 

“算了，反正其实我不抽烟的。”布鲁斯知道他已经上钩了，这时候他的同伴出来了——看起来长得也很像他，是个中学生。他惊讶地看着布鲁斯和自己的兄长（或是朋友，布鲁斯想他应该是超级小子，而这个人是超人），又对超人说谢谢你陪我来买东西，我得赶快走了。随后他拎着一大袋走了，布鲁斯想他不是主要目标。

 

“说实话，你有兴趣陪我喝一杯吗？”布鲁斯继续说着，看着超级小子走远的超人猛然转过头来，不可思议地看着他：“我……”

 

“别拒绝，傻大个。”布鲁斯笑盈盈地把手放在他的胸口，“我正从一个烦得要死的聚会上逃出来，正需要一点你们普通人的烟火气——这样吧，你家在哪个方向？我们往那边开，然后你可以顺便回家。”

 

“大都会……”布鲁斯心里很满意，你就一点一点把你的一切都告诉我吧。

 

 

第二天，当布鲁斯全裸地从一个结实的怀抱里醒来，自己不仅浑身吻痕，腰还疼的不得了。当他看清这个人的脸时，他终于想起来——

 

擦！这个超人不就是他昨天晚上在宴会上递了安全套的那个小记者吗？！

**Author's Note:**

> 番外：
> 
>    
> “提姆，我回来啦——”
> 
> “怎么这么慢。”趴在泰坦塔指挥台的提姆肚子饿得咕咕直叫，就等着男友给他带夜宵回来。
> 
> “我遇到了一件特别好玩的事情，你知道克拉克——就是超人——他今天遇上艳遇了！”康纳一边从塑料袋里掏出薯片和饼干一边兴高采烈地讲着。
> 
>    
> “哦。”
> 
> “你听了可别吃惊，勾搭克拉克的可不是别人，而是布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭首富！”
> 
> 提姆眼睛一瞬间瞪大了直直地盯着康纳，原本他想象中的开心表情也变成了嘴角耷拉下来的苦瓜脸。
> 
>    
> “嗯……康，我得和你说一件事情，你听了也别吓着。就是我的养父其实是……”


End file.
